warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Blossom
Blossom is the main protagonist of the animated television series The Powerpuff Girls, along with her sisters Bubbles and Buttercup. She's the Commander and Leader; she's the bright but egocentric leader of the superhero trio. She is voiced by Cathy Cavadini. Background Development Biography Early life Personality Original series As the smartest member and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls she is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group. She can also be fussy, overbearing, vain and overly analytical at times. She tends to protect Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if -they fight, but ironically, she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She is naturally caring to mainly her sisters, but also the Professor and others. In "A Very Special Blossom", a darker side to Blossom is shown when she resorts to stealing the Pro-Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs for the Professor, who later says it's his fault for putting too much value in a material item instead of the love for the Girls. For this, her first (and fortunately only) offense, Blossom was sentenced to 200 hours of community service, which was a harsh reminder to her and to all that crime doesn't pay. This was not the last time she has justified bad behavior with logistical reasoning, e.g. when Professor Utonium stole toys while sleep-walking and said it was okay because he wasn't doing it consciously, or when she'd keep breaking Mojo out of jail under the premise of them getting rewarded and ultimately putting Mojo back in jail. Blossom is shown to lavish intellect-enhancing toys and is often seen, in her free time, curled up with a good book. In the episode "Power-Noia" Blossom has nightmares about failing a test for which she forgot to study, only to find out that HIM is behind the girls' nightmares. The same episode establishes that Blossom is the smartest girl in Townsville. In addition, Blossom is also the one behind the strategies and plans that the Girls themselves often use in battle. After the girls were created in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Professor named her Blossom for speaking freely and honestly to him, and for being the first to speak. Her personality ingredient is "everything nice," and her signature color is pink. She also stated in an interview for The Powerpuff Girls Movie that she finds inspiration from female superheroes such as Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl. ''Powerpuff Girls Z'' Momoko is a bit boy-crazy, given to crushes and romantic fantasies, and is also an otaku. She is very familiar with the mahou shojo genre, along with some typical anime/super sentai concepts and is regarded as a "hero maniac" in school, especially by Kaoru. Momoko also has a strong appetite for sugary foods. Momoko was the first to encounter Mojo Jojo at the park after buying candy. If she doesn't eat sweets for a long time she can get very cranky. Although often distracted and has been known to whine, Momoko tries her best to protect Tokyo City, lead the girls, and help her friends regardless of her situation (In one instance, when Momoko is unable to transform, she tries to fight alongside Miyako (Rolling Bubbles) and Karou (Powered Buttercup) wearing a sentai hero mask). While not as intelligent as her 1998 predecessor, she can often can be very clever and crafty when needed, usually being the first to come up with a plan to trick or defeat a monster that the girls are having trouble with. She has a younger sister named Kuriko. She plans to be married in the future. 2016 TV series reboot Like the other girls, not much as changed to her personality, as she still appears to be the self-proclaimed leader like her original counterpart and appears to still be more intelligent then her sisters. She is very orderly, having all of her things in a specialized place. According to the short Run, Blossom, Run, she has perfect school attendance and has already been accepted into a top university, to which she has a gained a paranoia to being late in that she sometimes gets up early even on weekends. She usually exaggerates and sometimes speaks in a naggy or even condescending nature. But like her original counterpart, she is also very analytical coming up with most of their plans and still is protective and cares for the well being of her sisters and others much like her predecessor. One of her major weaknesses is that she is somewhat of a germaphobe, as she has been seen putting on latex gloves before touching dirty things. Physical Appearance Original series Blossom is an slender fair skinned girl who has long, fiery red-orange, waist-length hair with a triangular part and bangs and pink eyes. She wears a pink dress that has a black stripe in the middle with white tights and black Mary Jane shoes. She wears a large red bow on the top of her hair and a heart-shaped hairclip that can be seen from behind. The Powerpuff Girls Z In The Powerpuff Girls Z, she has a red ribbon in her hair, just like her original counterpart. But she wears it like a ponytail. She takes it off when she goes to bed. 2016 TV series reboot Blossom appearance is identical to her 1998 series counterpart, with a very slight difference in animation style, and her bow is more rounded whereas her original counterpart's bow is more pointed, this is the least noticeable hair change of the 3 sisters. She has long red-orange hair, and wears a pink dress with a black horizontal stripe along the middle, as well as black mary-janes and white socks. Powers and abilities Her special superpower is "Ice Breath" as revealed in the episode "Ice Sore". In "Ice Sore," surprised by her new found ability, Bubbles and Buttercup become very jealous of their sister. In the same episode, Blossom used her ice breathing ability to save Townsville from a flaming meteor. After this task was completed she was unable to breathe ice. In the same episode, when the weather condition turned from hot to cold, Blossom could suddenly breath fire, implying when she has a cold her ice breath oddly enough becomes fire breath. She has only used that ability once. She uses her ice breath as a last resort in her fight against Princess Morbucks and her super-suit after Bubbles and Buttercup regroup to beat her in a handicap and blows with her Ice Breath to freeze her outfit until it breaks her golden fighting suit into pieces. Blossom has the unique ability among the Powerpuff Girls to speak Chinese. (revealed in "Little Miss Interprets," contrary to Bubbles's knowledge of many foreign languages). She can also read Chinese (revealed in "The Bare Facts"). Considering she has stated that she needs to "brush up" on said language, it can be assumed to be a learned ability. Blossom's hair bow is revealed to be a highly explosive timer bomb, seen in Forced Kin. It is considered the Powerpuff Girls' last resort of defeating an enemy. Powers Many of her unique abilities include: Ice Breath Pink lightning bolts Microscopic vision Pink laser eye beams Advanced intelligence & knowledge Enhanced intuition Intuitive aptitude Danger Sense Expert leadership skills Apt planning skills Master strategist Fire Breath Appearances ''Whoopass Stew What a Cartoon! Meat Fuzzy Lumkins Crime 101 1998 TV series The Powerpuff Girls Movie ''The Powerpuff Girls Z 2016 TV series Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia *Blossom has the least votes as the most favorite Powerpuff Girl, as proven by polls online. *In the introduction of the start of every episode, she is always the first to flash by the screen (as a pink girl-shaped blast) and the first to fly. *Craig McCracken has said that the bow that Blossom wears represents that she is the leader of the bunch. *Her back hair is designed to resemble a superhero cape. *Blossom is the only one in her family to wear hair accessories. (Bubbles does not count because her's aren't visible, so it is unsure if she wears them or not.) *Although she and her sisters are co-protagonists, Blossom is more iconic, and has bigger plans. *Blossom's pink energy-projection/controlling abilities are very similar to that of the DC Comics character Green Lantern, with the obvious difference being the color pink instead of green. Also similar to those of Gwen Tennyson's pink/magenta/fuchsia life energy-generating abilities from Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Ben 10: Omniverse. *Like her 1998 counterpart original show, she appears on screen first in the opening. *Her diary uses a series of symbols, rather than distinguishable words, which might indicate extremely high intelligence and knowledge of certain languages, though not as good as Bubbles. Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Kids Category:Females Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Superheroines Category:Students Category:American characters Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:Teenagers Category:Singing Characters Category:Musicians Category:Characters in video games Category:Comic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters who fly